


Glanni Glæpur Í Ávaxtakörfunni

by SassyAnanas



Category: Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ, Ávaxtakarfan | Fruityland (TV)
Genre: Gen, damn Glanni back at it again with the evil plans, excessive use of the words fyrirgefðu and rólegur, same goes for relationships lmao, will add more characters when they become more prominent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyAnanas/pseuds/SassyAnanas
Summary: Two weeks after the events of Ávaxtakarfan, the residents of the fruit basket have settled in nicely to their new system of equality and brotherhood. A rich stranger named Tryggvi Tomato appears in the Fruit Basket promising to give the basket a makeover. However, the arrival of Tryggvi just so happens to coincide with the notorious Glanni Grapefruit’s escape from prison...





	Glanni Glæpur Í Ávaxtakörfunni

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to aleinnilatibae/Sequesters for being so helpful with this fic!
> 
> Yes I am planning to finish the Pete fic. It’ll happen Pete, it’ll happen!

_“I am never alone, even if something happens to me. I am never alone, because I have you, and because I have you I have a good friend.”_

————

Two weeks had passed since Gedda Gulrót brought equality and brotherhood to the Fruit Basket.

The residents of the basket had quickly settled into their new way of life, ensuring that everyone was listened to and respected and that all chores were distributed equally. The pears were able to play as much as they liked, Eva and Rauða had called a truce, Gedda made sure that Mæja was never lonely, and the bananas had found a new hobby - interpretive dance. Immi had even promised to see a therapist to discuss his anger problems. Today, though, he had other plans.

Immi sat on his bed and looked at the bouquet of flowers that he had bought for Eva. They were a dazzling mix of orange and purple flowers, which he knew were Eva’s favourite colours. He had bought them in anticipation of their date that would be happening in a few minutes.

Immi heard a knock at the door and rushed towards it. He opened the door, hoping to see Eva but was disappointed to discover it was a delivery person carrying a box.

“Delivery for Mr Immi Ananas?” The delivery person, a green apple, asked.

“Já, that’s me.” Immi sighed.

“Just sign here.” The apple instructed.

Immi did so, and the apple placed the medium sized box in Immi’s hands and promptly left, closing the door. Immi looked at the box, perplexed as he could not remember ordering anything. He made his way over to the bed and sat down, trying to remember.

Immi opened the package and inspected it. He gasped as he remembered what the package was.

“It can’t be.” Immi whispered.

He took out the contents of the package and stared at it for a few moments. It was a gold crown, covered in green and silver jewels and lined with white faux fur.

“Well, you’re too late.” Immi scoffed, “I’m not going to be king anymore.”

Immi went to place the crown back in the box, but hesitated. He looked at the crown one last time, rotating it around in his hands. He glanced at the door to make sure nobody had come in, and slowly stood up and strutted over to the mirror. Immi gently placed the crown on his head, and made various poses, some regal and some sassy. He hadn’t modelled professionally in years but still remembered the techniques.

“At least I’d have been a handsome king!” Immi laughed.

This went on for a few more minutes as Immi tried to pass the time. Immi looked at himself in the mirror and immediately felt guilty. He took off the crown and put it back in the box, ashamed.

“I need to get rid of this thing.” He muttered.

But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead, he hid the box safely under his bed, where he was sure nobody would find it. Surely there was no harm in keeping it? He was only keeping it safe.

There was a knock at the door. Immi dashed over to the door and opened it, trying not to look suspicious. Eva stood at the door, smiling.

“Eva mín!” Immi exclaimed.

“Are you ready for our date?” Eva beamed.

“Yes! Yes of course!” Immi replied. He dashed over to where he had put the flowers and picked them up, presenting them to Eva.

“Oh my!” Eva giggled, fanning herself with her hand, “Such a gentleman!”

“You deserve nothing less, ástin mín.” Immi cooed, taking Eva’s hand and bending down to kiss it gently.

Eva started fanning herself more rapidly with her other hand. Immi stood up and handed her the flowers, which she gladly accepted.

“I’ve been looking forward to our date so much” Eva purred.

“So have I.” Immi smiled.

“I am so glad we’re finally doing this.” Eva said, smiling softly, “We should have done this a very long time ago.”

Immi giggled and blushed as Eva gently stroked his cheek, a far cry from the angry pineapple he had been just two weeks ago.

“Nothing can come between us now.” Eva whispered, causing Immi to blush even more.

They took off for their date, arm in arm, giggling and whispering to each other as they went.

They returned a few hours later to find that Rauða had called an emergency meeting in the throne room. All the other residents had gathered there and stared at Immi and Eva as they entered the room.

“And where were you two?” Rauða inquired, sounding frustrated.

“On a date!” Eva replied smugly, “We _are_ allowed, are we not?”

“Já, já, ok.” Rauða sighed, “At least everyone’s here now.”

Immi and Eva joined the crowd as Rauða began her announcement.

“Fruits and vegetables, I have called this meeting because somebody forgot to check the pool noodles for fruit flies.” Rauða declared, “Palla and Poddi nearly got eaten!”

“It was scary!” Palla exclaimed.

“So scary!” Poddi repeated.

The pears looked at each other and shuddered at the memory. There was a moment of silence as the residents waited for Rauða to continue.

“Anything else?” Mæja asked.

“No, that’s it!” Rauða replied, “Just remember to check next time!”

“You called an emergency meeting… TO TALK ABOUT POOL NOODLES?!” Immi fumed.

“Rólegur, Immi.” Gedda commanded, “You promised you’d try to control your anger.”

“Fyrirgefðu.” Immi muttered.

“Oh! One more thing!” Rauða chirped, “Someone left their book under the big tree in the garden. I won’t say the title of the book because it is a little… _dirty_… but whoever it belongs to can come and collect it from me once the meeting is over. Ok, that’s it!”

“Really?” Guffi groaned, “That’s it?”

“Yep, that’s it!” Rauða declared, “Feel free to go on with your day!”

The residents looked at each other and began to make their way to the other rooms.

“Oh, and one last thing!” Rauða announced, “Glanni Greipaldin has escaped from jail and has apparently been spotted in the area, so please be careful when outside the basket!”

The residents of the basket stopped and looked at Rauða in shock. Eva gasped and fell into Immi’s arms. The fruits looked around at each other nervously.

“Okay, that’s all!” Rauða smiled.

“No no no no wait!” Immi demanded, “Why didn’t you start with that?”

“With what?”

“Glanni Greipaldin!”

“Where?” Rauða yelped, looking behind her.

“No, Rauða, he’s not… here…” Immi sighed.

“Who’s Glanni Greipaldin?” Gedda asked.

Everyone stopped and stared at Gedda, even Eva who had recovered from the shock.

“He’s only the worst criminal in the whole fruit realm!” Guffi exclaimed.

“Almáttugur minn! Did he kill somebody?” Gedda inquired.

“Well, no.” Rauða explained, “But he’s notorious for scamming people out of house and home, and turning everyone against each other.”

“And the worst part is, you don’t even realise it’s him until it’s too late!” Eva added, “He always does his crimes in disguise!”

“I heard he completely destroyed a whole apartment building in Citrus Square!” Mæja piped up.

“He sounds awful!” Gedda said, “I sure hope he doesn’t come here!”

“Don’t worry, Gedda mín, he won’t.” Eva reassured.

“Yeah, we’re _way_ too smart for Glanni Greipaldin!” Poddi declared.

“Yeah, _way_ too smart!” Palla affirmed.

The pears laughed loudly. Soon, the residents of the fruit basket began to disperse, leaving the throne room to go about their daily business.

Surely there was no way Glanni Greipaldin could fool them?

That night, after all the residents had gone to bed, a shadowy figure approached the Fruit Basket, carrying a large bag.

“Oooh!” He whispered excitedly, “A perfect basket for me!”

Suddenly, he heard a noise, and ducked into the bushes surrounding the basket. He slowly lifted his head up, looking around while trying not to attract attention to himself.

Nothing.

“Just the wind!” He exclaimed.

The figure stepped out of the bushes and the shadows and into the moonlight, revealing himself to be none other than Glanni Greipaldin, the notorious criminal. He was extremely tall for a grapefruit, even taller than some pineapples, and was fairly thin. He had a distinctive chin and short, dark hair. He wore an orange skintight catsuit.

“Looks like I’ll have to put on my disguise!”

Glanni opened the bag and took out his disguise, which he reckoned was his best disguise yet. He put on a large red coat and red trousers, completely covering his orange grapefruit peel, followed by a huge red hat with green leaves. Glanni cackled under his breath. Nobody would suspect it was him.

“En nú er ég… Tryggvi Tómat!” He declared, almost too loudly.

Glanni laughed, “Jæja, these little fruits won’t know what hit them. They think they can live together in _equality and brotherhood,_ but I know how to exploit their every weakness! First, I turn them against each other. Next, they will look to me to provide order in the fruit basket. Finally, I shall take over the basket and use it as a factory!”

Glanni spun himself around as if he were showing off his costume, yet there was nobody else around.

“Of course,” he added, “That won’t be necessary if they just let me _buy_ the basket…”

Glanni cackled once again, making his way over to the basket entrance and letting himself in.

“Those Fruit Basket fools don’t even lock their door!” He guffawed.

With that, Glanni’s plan was set in motion. Now, he could only hope that the residents of the fruit basket would fall for his manipulation.

“But, of course they will, for I am… Glanni Greipaldin!”

The next morning, Rauða woke up on the play room slide as usual, and slid down. She got up and stretched, and noticed that she was the first to wake up. After going to the bathroom to brush her teeth, she quietly made her way to the entrance of the basket to check for mail, meaning she had to cross through the throne room.

Rauða entered the throne room and stopped suddenly, as she could see someone sleeping on the throne that she did not recognise. She looked closely and saw that it was a tomato. Reluctantly, she went over to him and gently woke him up.

“IT WASN’T ME!” Glanni blurted out, “Oh, um, good morning.”

“Good morning.” Rauða replied, “I’m sorry to wake you, but I don’t think we’ve met before?”

Glanni stared at her.

“Ó nei!” Rauða exclaimed, “Maybe I _do_ know you and I’ve just forgotten! Ó, fyrirgefðu!”

“Nei, nei, you’re right, we have not met before!” Glanni declared, standing up and shaking Rauða’s hand, “Allow me to introduce myself, I am…”

“Wait!” Rauða interrupted, “Let me go and get the others and then you can introduce yourself to us all!”

“Ok…”

“They’ll only be a minute getting ready!”

With that, Rauða dashed off back to the play room and shouted loudly.

“WAKE UP FRUITS AND VEGETABLES, WE HAVE A VISITOR!”

The residents of the Fruit Basket groaned as they woke up and were quickly hurried to their feet.

“A visitor?” Eva asked, still not fully awake.

“Yes, we have a visitor!” Rauða replied, “Now you all have five minutes to get ready and make yourselves presentable, we have to make a good first impression!”

Everyone groaned again as they sleepily went off to get ready.

“Oh, and Eva?” Rauða added.

“Já?” Eva asked.

“Go and get Immi.”

A few minutes later, the residents of the fruit basket dragged themselves into the throne room to meet the mysterious visitor, with Rauða practically skipping into the room with them. Rauða went over to Glanni and presented the others to him.

“So, my name is Rauða Eplið,” she explained, “And this is Mæja Jarðarber, Guffi Banani, Græni Bananinn, Eva Appelsína, Palla and Poddi Pera, Gedda Gulrót, and Immi Ananas…”

“Immi Ananas!” Glanni gasped, “Why, it is an honour to be in your presence, your majesty!”

Glanni ran up to Immi and bowed, trying to hide his smirk. Immi couldn’t help but blush, but he realised that the rest of the basket was looking at him disapprovingly.

“Oh, um, thank you!” Immi said, “But I’m not the king.”

“Not the king?” Glanni asked, acting very confused.

“...No,” Immi replied awkwardly, “We decided it would be better to have… democracy in the fruit realm.”

“Jafnrétti og bræðralag!” Gedda cheered.

“Oh, forgive me!” Glanni begged.

“It’s fine.” Immi laughed, “Having a king is sooo last week anyway.”

“Still, it is an honour to be in the presence of such an… incredibly handsome pineapple.”

Immi shrank shyly into himself, giggling and blushing uncontrollably despite his best efforts. Eva strutted over to him, gently took hold of his upper arm and rested her head on his shoulder, almost in an over-exaggerated show of affection.

“So, what brings you to the Fruit Basket?” She asked, trying to hide her bitterness.

“Ó! Forgive me.” Glanni replied, “I did not mean to intrude, but I was just passing through the area and saw it was getting late, and that throne just looked so… comfortable! I couldn’t resist.”

“That old thing?” Rauða questioned, “Why didn’t you just say something? We could have found you somewhere much nicer!”

“Oh, it’s no bother really. Besides, your basket looked so beautiful!”

Glanni suddenly made an expression of disgust and began to wander around the room, inspecting the basket.

“Now that I see it in daylight, though, it’s _disgusting_!” He cringed, “I mean, look! The walls are all dirty and dusty. Have you people even heard of wallpaper? There’s trash all over the floor, and it looks like it’s been there for days! And I must say, your choice of decor leaves a lot to be desired. It’s like you’ve deliberately ignored everything fashionable nowadays. Oh, it’s all filthy!”

“But we just cleaned it last night!” Maeja defended.

“Not good enough!” Glanni loudly declared.

The residents of the fruit basket stared at the stranger, shocked and offended. Immi was having a particularly difficult time controlling his anger.

“Hey!” Immi barked, “Who do you think you are, coming in here and insulting OUR HOME?”

Glanni looked back at him and smirked.

“WELL?!” Immi bellowed.

“Rólegur, elskan mín!” Eva whispered, although she too was furious with the strange tomato.

“Why, don’t you know who I am?” Glanni asked.

“No!” The whole basket replied.

“I am… Tryggvi Tómat!”

There was a moment of silence as the residents of the fruit basket looked at each other in confusion.

“Who’s that?” Græni blurted.

“Why, I am only the richest and most famous architect and decorator in the realm! I am... an international fancypants!” Glanni declared.

“Then how come we’ve never heard of you?” Guffi challenged.

“Oh, well, you see,” Glanni spluttered, “I travel in very high circles. Lots of friends in high places, and all that jazz. I’ve even worked with the president!”

“The president!” Eva gasped, “You know, I once performed for the president at her annual ball, oh it was a few years back…”

“Anyway!” Glanni interrupted, “I can see that this little… basket of yours is in dire need of work! However! Because I am so generous I am willing to buy it off you for a very good price.”

“It’s not for sale!” Immi snapped.

Glanni yelped.

“Whoa whoa, rólegur! I was only making a kind offer, no need to get all shouty with me!” He said in a high, squeaky voice.

“Come on Immi, where are your fruit manners?” Rauða chastised, speedwalking up to him and poking him in the arm.

“Fyrirgefðu.” Immi sighed.

“But, he is right,” Rauða explained, “We can’t sell you the Fruit Basket.”

“WHY NOT?” Glanni blurted before checking himself and laughing nervously.

“None of us own the basket. It’s not ours to sell.”

Glanni groaned and pouted for a moment while he tried to think of a plan, turning his back on the others. It was obvious he’d have to play dirty, but how could he get them to trust him now? Suddenly, he thought of an idea and gestured excitedly.

“Aha!” He exclaimed.

“Ha?” Rauða inquired.

Glanni turned to face the others with a big smile on his face.

“Well, I’ve decided that I’m going to be even more generous than before!” He beamed, “I am somewhat of a philanthropist, you know, and therefore I have decided to give you help and advice… for free!”

“Free?” Rauða exclaimed.

“Welllll… almost free!” Glanni added, “The only condition is that you give me the finest bedroom in the basket to stay in while I make the oh-so-necessary changes.”

“Well, we only have one bedroom, and it’s Immi’s…” Mæja said, “The rest of us just sleep in the playroom.”

“Immi’s room shall do!” Glanni declared.

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Immi interjected.

Rauða sighed, “Okay, Fruit Basket meeting! Excuse us a moment, Tryggvi.”

The residents of the Fruit Basket all huddled together to discuss where “Tryggvi” would be staying. Meanwhile, Glanni sneaked off into the corner and had begun to chuckle to himself.

“Haha, my plan is working!” He whispered to himself, “Although, that pineapple could pose a problem. Ha! Well, never mind him. If he tries to come between me and my plans then he can expect to face the consequences along with anyone else who dares to challenge me. I’ll have my factory before these little fruits even know what hit them! You’ve done it again Glanni Greipaldin, your plan is sure to work!”

“Tryggvi!” Rauða called out.

“Oh!” Glanni exclaimed, strutting over to the fruits, “Have we come to a solution?”

“Immi has agreed to let you borrow his room while you renovate the basket!” Rauða declared proudly.

“Frábær!” Glanni cheered.

“But don’t move anything around or look through my stuff or make a mess!” Immi interjected.

Rauða glared at Immi.

“Not that you would, obviously.” Immi awkwardly chuckled.

“Hiding something?” Gedda joked, causing Mæja to giggle.

“NEI!” Immi snapped, “Oh, sorry, I meant no, just… privacy reasons, you know?”

“I understand, I understand, don’t you worry.” Glanni laughed.

“Do you think you could introduce us to the president?” Mæja asked.

Glanni panicked for a moment. Of course he didn’t _really_ know the president of the Fruit Realm! Suddenly, he had an idea. He grabbed his back and groaned, pretending to be in pain and started to limp.

“Oj! Sleeping on that throne has done a number on my back!” He cried, “I need to go lie down, now!”

“Oh, of course!” Rauða said, “I’ll show you to your room!”

Rauða lead Glanni out of the throne room and towards Immi’s bedroom. Gedda turned to face Immi and scowled.

“Really, Immi?” She lectured, “What have we told you about controlling your anger?”

Immi sighed, “Fyrirgefðu, Gedda mín, but he did insult our basket!”

“Yes, which I agree was uncalled for,” Gedda admitted, “But he’s offering to do this lovely thing for us, the least we can do is offer him a chance?”

Immi looked around at the other fruits, hoping someone would back him up. But even Eva and Guffi appeared to stand with Gedda on this one.

“Okay fine! I’ll give him a chance!” Immi conceded, “I guess if you all could give me another chance, I can do the same.”

“Yay!” Gedda cheered, running up to Immi and playfully hugging him.

“Think about it this way, elskan mín, you can stay with me while Tryggvi sleeps in your room!” Eva pointed out, walking up to him and placing her hands on his shoulder, looking deeply into his eyes.

“Well, I can’t say no to _that_.” Immi said, blushing slightly.

“Besides, something about him just seems so… trustworthy!” Mæja chirped.

Eventually, the residents were playing and laughing as if nothing was different.

Over in Immi’s room, Glanni was inspecting his new place.

“Well, it’s not much, but it’s nicer than a jail cell!” He laughed, “Besides, that little pineapple was put in his place, which makes this all worth it! My plan is falling into place. I think I’ll transform this into a factory office! Muahahaha!”

Glanni flopped down onto the bed, but felt a slight bump under the mattress.

“What’s this?”

He looked under the bed and saw a box. He pulled it out and opened it, inspecting the contents. It was the crown that Immi had received the day before.

“Not the king, eh? Well, I’ll just have to keep this for evidence!”

Glanni placed the crown on his head and danced around the room.

“Versti fantur sem ég veit… versti þrjótur sem ég leit…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Rólegur = calm  
Fyrirgefðu = sorry  
Jafnrétti og bræðralag = equality and brotherhood


End file.
